


Skulk

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [158]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Hauteur; Gibbs and Tony take over</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulk

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/7/1999 for the word [skulk](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/07/skulk).
> 
> skulk  
> To hide, or get out of theway, in a sneaking manner; to lurk.  
> To move about in a stealthy way.  
> To avoid responsibilities and duties.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), and [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926).
> 
> How will Gibbs and Tony handle Ziva now?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Skulk

Gibbs raised his eyebrow as Tony’s phone went off. Tony pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen. Turning to Gibbs, he informed. “Ziva just left the office again without telling McGee where she was going. He wants to know if he should follow her.”

“No.” Gibbs grunted. “He’d be made in a second. Have him send the coordinates to you. We can stop and see what our little traitor is up to ourselves on the way back since we’ve already basically finished here.”

“Done.” Tony sent the pertinent information to McGee and waited for him to send the tracking signal for them to follow to where Ziva was.

When they got close to the stopped coordinates of the tracking signal, Tony left the car with Gibbs in it and skulked around the building silently to spy on Ziva. Seeing her talking with an unknown male, he snapped a picture with his phone to have McGee use for research later. 

Tony wasn’t quite close enough to hear them, but he couldn’t move closer without revealing himself. Switching his phone to video mode, he tried to get a good view of both their mouths. Abby should be able to enhance the images enough to read their lips if he could get a good view of them. Although, Gibbs may prefer to use someone outside the agency for this. Perhaps Fornell, he’d already been drawn in and given the vast majority of the evidence that they’d gathered so far. 

Tony had been glad that he’d managed to get Gibbs to make the phone call to bring Fornell in. Fornell had agreed it would be too suspicious for them to meet at NCIS Headquarters, so they’d all met at Gibbs house one night and gone over everything. 

Whenever Fornell wanted an update, he’d show up at Gibbs place. It was working so far and keeping Fornell out of HQ, but still in the loop so that no suspicions were raised other than among the team and Vance.

When Ziva left, he quickly returned to the car and Gibbs so that they could follow Ziva wherever she went. He badly wanted to follow the unknown male, but he had a feeling they would meet again later.

When it became obvious that Ziva was returning to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs stepped on the gas pedal so that they could arrive at NCIS and time it such that they were getting into the elevator at roughly the same time Ziva would be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
